The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
by Falendriel
Summary: Chapter one of the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask fanfiction I submitted as my final exam for Writer's Craft.


The Legend of Zelda:

Majora's Mask

Chapter One

Link wasn't sure how long he had been travelling. He only knew that where he found himself now was far from home, far from everything he cherished and held dear to him.

Except for one thing.

The ten-year-old boy had journeyed to this land from a kingdom named Hyrule. There, he was famous amongst the royal family for having passed treacherous ordeals in an attempt to save the kingdom from destruction. Link had ultimately succeeded in his quest and the maleficent man, known in the area as Ganondorf, was trapped within the Sacred Realm forever. In the process, however, he had reached adulthood. This event barred him from his homeland, the Kokiri Forest, a place where only children who were incapable of growing up may enter. Though the young hero had lost his home, growing up had inevitably caused him to lose his best friend, Navi, a gift from the Forest Protector to Kokiri youth. Growing up had caused Link to lose his status as a Kokiri and to become a full-fledged citizen of Hyrule, or a Hylian. Even after using the power of the Sacred Realm to restore him to his original, child self, he was no longer considered a Kokiri child and therefore lost his rights to a faerie.

Now, deep within the shadows of a forest, Link searched for her. Between them, the two shared a strong bond that the child did not wish to sever. The memories were too great; the child had always dreamt of acquiring a faerie of his own, and losing her so suddenly was not something he was going to permit.

Despair had overwhelmed the boy. His head felt heavy; unable to lift it, his eyes stared at the ground blindly, lost in the thoughts that had overcome him. The filly that carried him, Epona, was just as mournful. She, too, had born witness to the scenarios that had occurred over a seven-year period. She had observed Link and Navi as a child and then, seven years later, return as a confident young man. They had been a skilled pair. Even she could feel just how much the loss had affected her rider. The horse whinnied, catching the attention of Link who thereafter patted her side affectionately. Epona was a beautiful beast, sorrel in colour with the exception of her snowy mane and hooves, as well as her black muzzle and tail. She was strong, wilful, and loyal. It was no wonder Ganondorf had longed to make her his.

"There, there," Link said soothingly, caressing the horse's side. "It may look scary," as he said this, the child briefly observed the dark, ominous forest surrounding them, "but it's just our eyes playing tricks on us. There's nothing out there."

In response, she snorted, unconvinced. Link sighed before placing his hands on the horse's back. After a short distance, the boy reached into his green tunic and slowly removed a blue ocarina. The bottom-right featured one of the key symbols of the Hylian royal family's crest: a pyramid stacked into existence by the presence of three unique triangles. Upside-down in the middle was a hollowed triangle painted blue. These three triangles, godly items passed down by the goddess of Hyrule, symbolized power, strength, and courage, and were the basis of Hyrule's creation. Their inclusion as part of the Hylian Crest was therefore justified, as was its presence on the royal family's ocarina that he held fondly in his hands.

_Zelda..._

Snap. Link blinked before securely tucking the ocarina back inside his clothing. He slowed Epona to a halt carefully and looked around. Nothing seemed abnormal, nor did anything seem suspicious or disturbed in any way. A frown appeared on the child's face.

_Where are we? _He thought to himself, examining the forest thoughtfully. The trees were widely spread apart and very large, their canopies almost completely blocking out the sun. Several dead trees were in the vicinity, as well as stumps, shrubs, and floor vegetation mostly consisting of weeds requiring little sunlight to grow. Moss grew wherever it could find a suitable place, usually on roots and fallen trunks in this case. The darkness enveloped everything in sight. The only sign of life appeared to be the crunching noise that the pair made when stepping on twigs and dried leaves on the floor. Normally quiet, the silence exaggerated the impact to cause soft echoes.

Suddenly, Epona bucked and sent Link sailing off the horse's back. A minor concussion left the child unconscious, left to the mercy of a leery entity who subsequently emerged from the shadows. Following him were two familiar-looking beings – faeries of interesting colour, responsible for having spooked the filly into throwing of her rider.

The first remarkable thing about this short individual was the mask that he wore. Like a coward, he hid his face behind a heart-shaped mask topped with golden thorns and an eerie, ancient design. The mask itself was colourful and decorative, but the peculiar thing about it was its eyes. They were large, orange and yellow bulbs that appeared to have the ability to peer into your soul. Around the bottom rim of the mask itself, spikes shot out in a stunning array of faded colours.

What was left to be seen was less impressive. The straw hat he wore was oversized and of a dull rust colour, decorated at the rim with a golden chain He shrouded his neck in a modest, green muffler matching the colour of his shorts and his gloves. The main article of clothing was a tunic of the same colour of his hat, securely fastened with a chain belt similar to his hat's decoration. Oddly, the being did not seem to be made of flesh, but rather, of wood able to move without muscle support.

As he approached, two faeries followed: one of a dark purple colour and a red aura, the other a dim yellow. Both had fluttering, active white wings capable of holding up their bodies' weight. They floated behind the bizarre fellow while releasing glittering particles into the air which fell to the floor.

"You two faeries did great!" the voice cackled, stopping in front of the fallen Link. He lifted his mask to view his victim with his own two, orange eyes. "I wonder if he has anything good on him?" He nudged the child's arm with his foot. He didn't move, the individual afterwards saying, "Well, this shouldn't be too difficult."

In a flash, the mask recovered his face and the thief bent down, flipped the boy onto his back and began rummaging through his clothing. The faeries watched in awe as their accomplice retrieved Link's cherished ocarina and gazed at it with glee.

"Ooh, ooh! What a pretty ocarina!" exclaimed one of the faeries, examining it from a close distance. "Hey, Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!"

The thief, apparently named Skull Kid, ignored his friend as he blew into the ocarina. A few notes became audible, sending the bandit into a bout of playful laughter.

The white faerie fluttered its wings angrily and spat at the other, "You can't, Tael! What would you do if you dropped it and broke it?" Before the faerie could answer, it continued saying firmly, "You can't touch it!"

"Aw, but sis..." Tael began, his tone full of disappointment. "I'll be real careful. Let me try it out, too... Please?"

The female faerie's body turned left and right, indicating a negative response that caused Tael to pout more than before. As the faeries argued and Skull Kid played with the ocarina, all were oblivious to the conscious Link who had risen to his feet, shuffled his tunic into place, and reclaimed the long, green hat that laid on the ground beside him. Rubbing his head, he glared at the individual before him, realizing just what it was that he had taken from him.

Both faeries suddenly signalled a high-pitched alarm. Their friend turned around and, upon seeing Link staring at him, hid the ocarina behind his back innocently. The child was not to be fooled, however, and as he went to grab the thief and reclaim his possession, Skull Kid leapt into the sky and onto the back of Link's horse. Epona whined but was forced to charge forward into the depths of the woods, leaving her rightful owner in her dust. In a desperate attempt, link grabbed onto the leg of the filly and tried to mount, but a sudden impact with a stump shortly afterwards caused him to release his grip. Ahead of him, the filly disappeared into the shadows, along with the thief and the two faeries. The young hero jumped to his feet and raced ahead, clutching his hat to avoid losing it in the sudden dash. The sword and shield on his back, the finest products of Hyrule, were as prepared and ready as he was for any confrontation to come.

_This is terrible! _Link screamed inside his head, panting as his stamina slowly decreased. The horse was no longer in view and he now relied solely on the sound of her hooves for direction. _How dare he! How dare he take that from me! I'll get him for this!_

Luckily, he sustained relatively few injuries between both incidents and was able to run a fair distance before being forced to walk. With his sword, Link sliced away at tall plants and vegetation that dominated the forest floor the further he ventured into the shadows. Odd flying strings of light danced in the area around him though did not seem to pose any threat.

Passing by a large tree, a wall appeared before him penetrable only through a carved, wooden entrance way. Link made no time to stop and hesitate; dashing through the opening, he mounted on top of large, cut trees and jumped skillfully across them towards a high-up ledge. A back-flip and he landed safely in front of the dark opening this time delved into stone. A ghostly, green light shimmered faintly around the passageway and, biting his lip, Link closed his eyes and sprinted into the darkness.

Rushing in blind was not a good decision, however, as Link soon found himself falling from the top of a cliff into perpetual blackness. The boy screamed in fear, his eyes now wide open to realize his fate. Images of familiar races danced around him in a teasing manner. Green, half-human, half-plant Deku Shrubs intertwined with the brown images of the rocky Goron tribe. The faces of Zorans lashed out at him but were consumed swiftly by the red images of the mask Skull Kid had been wearing. Link watched in awe and fear, the wind whipping passed his face and threatening to remove his hat if he withdrew his grip.

Thump!

"Ow!" Link cried, having abruptly landed on top of a large, pink flower offering little comfort. The impact had miraculously not affected him at all; he jumped to his feet within mere seconds of the landing after noticing the Skull Kid cackling in mid-air. A bright light flashed, centring on the thief and the faeries on a low platform surrounded by water. Link gazed at them from the other side, his blue eyes filled with anger and his hands gripped tightly into a fist.

Skull Kid's horrible laugh once again broke the silence. With a snort, he growled, "What's with that _stupid _horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word you say!" Link glared at him in enmity, the thief flipping onto his back and yawning. "There's no point in riding a thing like that," he began to say, return his gaze to his victim, "so I did you a favour and got rid of it."

The boy gasped and looked around. It was true. Epona was nowhere in sight.

Tears welled up in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled before he was unable to control himself, clasped his face in his hands and began to cry. This response provoked more harsh comments from Skull Kid.

"Boo-hoo, why the long face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you..."

Link wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks on his hand. The bright blue eyes that had been there were now scarred red. "How could you?" Link mumbled, before raising his voice and screaming, "How could you do that! I'll kill you!"

This challenge made the masked figure laugh even harder. "Oh, come _on _now," he giggled, folding his arms. "Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!"

Suddenly, the thief's mask began to shake and crackle. A deep purple- and maroon-coloured wave of energy shot at the boy, stunning him momentarily as the mask's curse seeped within his head. Link screamed and tried to fight it, but the mask's power was simply too great. The darkness overwhelmed him. As the boy stood trapped within his own mind, listening to the chuckling of a madman, he found himself confronted by a large, violent Deku Shrub. The monster shuffled towards him, then suddenly, there were dozens surrounding him, glaring at him through red eyes matching their red, leaf bodies. Their long, lime-green snouts poked at him, daring him to defend himself, but the boy found himself with no weapon. He was defenceless. The shrubs continued to urge him on and Link, finding an opening in their circle, seized the opportunity to run for it. The red monsters chased him, however, right into the arms of the giant shrub that appeared wherever the youth went. Link was consumed, eaten alive by the monster inside his head.

The crackling stopped. The mask had released its victim, though Skull Kid continued to laugh. Peering down at the water below, a green Deku Shrub looked back at him with red eyes. The shrub bore his garments – a green garb for a shirt, brown boots and gloves, as well as his long, green hat. His pointed ears were gone. His fair, blonde hair had been cut short and now only the bangs existed. The sword and shield that once were strapped across his back were gone as well.

Link gasped and began to panic. Even his voice had changed into a high-pitched murmur. He clutched his new, wood face and screamed in repulsion and disbelief. _This can't be me! What is this? It's a trick! _

Skull Kid pointed at the shrub that lay before him and laughed uncontrollably. "Now, _that's _a good look for you!" he cried, ignoring the powerful glares Link shot at him. "You'll stay here looking like that _forever!_"

Although he tried to retort, the shrub form did not permit him to speak. He was muted. A door opened on the far side of the wooden room behind Skull Kid and the thief, still laughing maniacally, floated towards it.

_Oh, no!_

Link dashed across the water madly. The thief had already made his way outside into a large hallway with Tael. The white faerie, however, noticed Link's attempt to escape and stayed back to smack him with her body, knocking the hero onto his buttocks. An intimidating growl escaped from her small body.

"Tatl!"

The white faerie spun around, only to see that the door had already closed on her. In a panic, she raced to the barred entrance and slammed against it. Nothing worked.

"Skull Kid, wait for me!" she cried, smashing against the wood in vein. "Tael, you can't leave without me! Tael?" There was no response. Tatl's wings lowered sadly but then perked up as Link approached. "You!" she yelled angrily, hovering right in front of Link's nose. Her wings were flapping faster than that of a hummingbird's. "This is all your fault! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!" She relaxed a bit, Link looking at her curiously. Both glanced at the door that trapped them inside the room. "Well, don't just sit there," the faerie spat. "Open that door!"

Link stared at her for a while. _Is this..? _He shook his head. _No, this can't be her. Her name is Tatl after all. _

"What are you looking at?"

The boy blinked and adverted his gaze.

"Look, will you please just open that door for me? I'm really worried about them."

With a nod, the boy walked over to the door and examined it. _Hmm... _He traced his fingers across its surface and noticed a sudden depression in the wood's surface. _Ah, here we go, _Link thought, wrapping his fingers around the corner and pulling with all his might. The door flew open to the side, revealing an empty, wooden passageway. The two of them stepped into it. Skull Kid and Tael were clearly long gone.

Examining the drawings on the walls lead the youth to the end of a the passage and onto a cliff. Before him was a flower similar to the one he had landed on. From behind, Tatl raced after him glowing brightly.

"Don't go so fast, Deku boy!" she yelled at him fiercely, but then calmed herself for a few moments. Link looked at her with naturally sad, red eyes. The trunk-like snout in the middle of his face moved as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. The silence trailed for a bit; feeling odd, the boy looked around to observe the environment. There was a series of platforms in front of them. Each was a safe-haven from a long, fatal fall into pitch-black darkness below. There were no trees – only cold, barren walls that gave the room a feel of condemnation.

"So, um."

Link looked back at the faerie and cocked his head.

"That stuff back there... I, um, I apologize, so... so take me with you!" Tatl blurted out quickly before suddenly approaching Link's face a bit too close for comfort. She didn't seem to notice, though, for she continued. "You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right?"

Naturally, the boy nodded.

"Well, I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going," she announced, pride overflowing in her tone. "Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal?"

Link folded his arms, unconvinced. _This is the same faerie that got me into this mess, _he thought to himself sternly. _Can she really be trusted? _He examined the girl closely, trying to find any indication of a lie in her voice, her proposal, and her movements. If Link would have had a mouth, he'd have frowned. _I don't know..._

"Please?"

The sudden inquiry broke his chain of thought. He nodded.

"Good, so then it's decided!" The faerie backed off and floated around, beating her wings at a moderate pace. "Now, then, I'll be your partner... or, at least until we catch Skull Kid..." She thought for a moment, then shone brightly. "If you didn't hear earlier, my name's Tatl. It's nice to meet you... or whatever. As for you... I guess you can't really tell me your name, huh?" She paused, then abruptly said, "Well, you'll have to tell me later. We need to hurry up and stop stop messing around. Skull Kid and Tael are already far ahead! We shouldn't waste any time!"

Link blinked and nodded again. _I need to get back that ocarina, _he thought to himself, _and I need to avenge Epona. What a monster; how could he have done that to her?_

A nudge from Tatl forced him out of his thoughts and, carefully, he approached the flower at the end of the cliff. Peering down, it was obvious that the drop was unsurvivable. A gulp was heard.

"Ya know, I bet because you're a shrub, you can do shrub-like things," Tatl thought aloud, looking at the flower on the ground. Link looked at her attentively. "That means, you could use these flowers, see? They're called Deku Flowers. You just need to position yourself correctly, and you'll be absorbed by the plant. You need to crouch down and, if you stay there long enough, the plant will spit you high into the air. You'll then grasp two large, spinning flowers, allowing you to float around for a period of time. You can cross this gap by doing that." The faerie glanced to the other side where a door lay firmly shut. "I'll wait for you over by the door. Hurry up."

Link watched as the bubbly white puff flew across the gorge and hovered on the platform on the other side. Looking at the flower, he gulped. It was definitely not reassuring, and certainly didn't appear to be very safe. He edged closer to it, touching a petal gently with his foot.

_Crouch down, hein? _Link inched on top of the flower, his reluctance and distrust evident. With Tatl urging him to hurry up, the boy finally crouched down and waited a few seconds. He closed his eyes. The flower's centre suddenly transformed into a vacuum that sucked the boy inside, covering him in a dark green liquid. Odd was it that he was able to breathe; Link bet it was also because of his new form being part plant itself. In a few moments, he was shot into the air – just as Tatl had said. He was clutching onto two large flowers spinning violently and allowing him to float high above the ground. His feet were dangling and his grip was slipping. Shuffling back and forth seemed to be the manner in which to control the path, as Link soon discovered during his desperate attempts to avoid falling. Slowly, the young shrub figure drifted across the gorge with eyes tightly shut. The darkness below intimidated him, threatening to swallow him up entirely, thus he preferred to ignore its existence.

"Took you long enough!" the faerie exclaimed peevishly, circling the boy's head as he landed on the platform. The flowers then shattered into thousands of tiny shards, dancing in the air before tumbling to the floor. Link looked at his hands, then back at his temporary partner. She seemed relatively amused. Hovering in front of the door, she pondered, "What's on the other side of here?"

Link saw this as a cue to open it. As they ventured into the new room, the door suddenly barred itself. The boy touched the cold bars. They didn't seem to want to budge.

_I guess there's no turning back now. _The shrub looked forward at the large platforms spread far apart, each sporting its own, unique Deku Flower. Below, darkness again threatened a nasty fall to certain death. Shuddering, Link delved into the Deku Flower at his feet and crossed the platforms quickly, sometimes barely reaching the edge before the flowers themselves shattered. At the farthest platform, Tatl waited for the shrub. Her focus, however, was directed at a small, lifeless tree oddly located at the landing's edge. In time Link was able to reach Tatl and the tree. Curiously, the boy inspected the tree for himself.

_How odd. Did someone carve this tree to resemble a Deku Shrub's face?_

"It reminds me of you."

The boy blinked. He looked at the faerie inquisitively, puzzled by her statement.

"The eyes," she began to explain, never shifting her stare. "They're so sad. When I look at this plant, I feel that it, too, suffered an unbearable tragedy – much like yourself, shrub." She then turned to him, her body changing from a pale yellow to a faint bluish-green. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

Link laughed, gesturing with his hand that she calm herself. He wanted to say: _it's all right. That Skull Kid did this, not you. _He was unable to, though, as his vocal cords had been limited during the transformation. Instead, he just took her in his hands and patted her body very gently. The faerie understood, her body incrementally restoring itself to its natural colour. Glancing around a final time, the boy advanced into a stone tunnel, Tatl secured in his hands.

The passageway began to have an odd effect on the two; the walls curved, the ground twisted, and Link and Tatl both felt disorientated. The ceiling appeared to be made entirely of tree leaves. The walls, at first made from stone, had transformed into thick, tall tree trunks. Beneath his feet, the ground became soggy and wet as if rain had recently fallen on the area.

_What is this place? _Link looked around as he could without upsetting his stomach. The room seemed to spin uncontrollably. _Such an abstract design... Almost like living inside an optical illusion._

"There!"

Link focused towards the end of the tunnel, a square entrance coming into view. He eagerly rushed towards it. He had had enough of this tipsy-turvy room.

A sad song became audible as the duo approached. Its chords were low and the notes held for long durations. The instrument of choice appeared to be an organ primarily, supported by the soft chimes of a triangle. The song itself was mesmerizing, captivating Link for several moments before releasing its hypnotic hold on the child. It was only then that Link realized that he had already exited the tunnel and the door had closed firmly shut behind him.

As her partner observed the room, Tatl fluttered her wings and flew just high enough to land on top of the boy's cap. From there, she, too, looked around. On the other side of the room lay a turning wheel, its powerful thrusts into the rushing water below turning a pole leading through the ceiling. Moss-covered walls extended to support the level above, and then higher to support the floor above that. An old bridge gave passage across the underground river, though it did not appear to be extremely safe. It was the only measure of crossing, however, thus Link and the faerie began to traverse. The smell of must had become more and more apparent over time, the stench causing the young shrub to wriggle his nose in displeasure.

The further up the two went, the less of an odour they could smell. As they finally reached the second floor, the smell had completely vanished. Through a crack in the floor, Link noticed the dark water lapping against the walls and the wheel. In its depths were old, rusty cogs that seemed to have been forgotten with time.

"Oh! Oh! There's the door!" the faerie cried, flying towards the door with furiously-flapping wings. "Finally, some fresh air! Come and open it!"

Link nodded and complied. The boy climbed the few steps and reached for the door, but before he could open it, a creepy voice chuckled, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Hesitantly, the child turned around. A man was there, though where he came from was a mystery in itself. On his face he wore a broad grin that seemed real, yet fake at the same time. Link wasn't sure that this man could be trusted, but then he noticed something familiar. It was a large travel sack filled with a variety of masks. From the straps on the outside hung masks with terrifying expressions as well as sillier, happier masks for more pleasant events. Gazing at his clothing, Link noticed a familiar attire as well – a royal purple suit with golden cuffs, buttons, and collar. The shade did not go well with the man's auburn hair.

_There's only one person I know who has such a love for masks, _Link thought to himself. He was oddly cheerful inside now regardless the day's events. This was someone in this strange world that he finally recognized, and the mere idea of that filled him with relief.

Tatl hid behind the hero's head. "W... Who are you?" she demanded crossly, though fear made her voice tremble noticeably.

The man laughed again, and Link so desperately wanted to respond to her question, but all that came out was a squabble-like sound.

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman," he answered, amused. "I travel far and wide in search of masks. During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods."

_Imp? Woods? That must mean..._

"So here I am at a loss," the man continued. "That is, until I found you."

Tatl's body turned a pale green. "What do you mean?" the faerie asked nervously.

Another laugh. Link shuddered, unnerved.

"Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Indeed, I saw what happened between you and that imp. A terrible misfortune, but luckily I have a remedy that will restore you to your former self."

Link's eyes flamed with interest. Tatl, however, remained unconvinced. "What are you getting at?" she demanded scornfully. She was now red in colour. "Are you toying with us, salesman?"

He shook his head. "No, no game intended. I'm looking for your cooperation, actually. A deal, if you understand."

The shrub nodded his head affirmatively, to the faerie's surprise.

"If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal," the man commenced, smiling slyly. "In exchange, however, all I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me."

Link looked down at his body, examining the sheer power that the thief possessed. _If he can turn humans into Deku Shrubs, what else can I expect from this guy?_

The Happy Mask Salesman seemed to have read his thoughts. "Is it not a simple task?" he asked, though it was rhetorical as he did not wait for a response. "Why, for someone like you, it should by no means be difficult. The only thing is..."

This made Link cock his head.

"Well, you see, I am a very busy fellow. I need to depart this country in three days."

_Three days?_

"How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up..."

"Now, wait just a minute!" The faerie fluttered her wings violently. She approached the man in a hurry. "We might be able to get it back for you, but _three days? _Surely you're a madman to think of this as a minor feat!"

Link chuckled quietly. _Took the words right out of my mouth. _

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll be fine. The boy is young and possesses astounding courage, and with a partner like you little missy, I'm sure he'll be fine." The man's cunning eyes returned to meet Link's curious gaze. "Do we have a deal?"

Link thought for a moment, Tatl's negative emotions piercing into his skin like knives. She flew close to him and whispered, "Three days isn't enough! You don't know how powerful Skull Kid is with that man's mask!"

The salesman's friendly, trustful face had convinced him, though. Link looked at his faerie partner, unable to say what was really going on in his head. Though the ordeal would most likely be harsh, cruel, and dangerous, there was only one thought in his mind that he prioritized over that.

_If I don't accept his offer, I may never find a way to return to normal._

With that, the shrub extended his arm and shook the man's hand. Tatl submitted as well, returning to a passive cream yellow and sitting back on top of the boy's head. She was still nervous, however.

"Well, then, I'm counting on you, child," the salesman said with folded hands. He then approached the door and opened it slightly, ushering for Link and the faerie to draw near. "Through here, you will find Clocktown, a bustling city located in the heart of Termina. It is here that you will find that horrid imp," he looked down at Link before saying, "and my mask."

Link nodded and ascended the stairs. He gave the salesman a long, final look before pushing the door further open and squeezing through the crack. The door closed behind them, the man's unsettling voice echoing through the boy's mind.

_Three days._


End file.
